gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:QueenBuffy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Stark Navbox Hello I was wondering it you could update the Stark Navbox, Cause Hodor and Osha are dead and Jon is alive Thanks so much for correcting my neglect to attribute that last photo. I will be more diligent next time. Also, could you please tell me why I failed to receive a smallfolk badge after editing a Culture & Society article about the Crannogmen? This site is the best! I'm about to post anotgher image now, mostly to see if I know how to do it right. Please let me know if I followed the process correctly. If I get it wrong, please (1) forgive me, and (2) tell me what I did wrong. Thanks OK I just re-posted the Talla Tarly image from http://www.gameofthrones.com/game-of-thrones/season-4/episode-10/people and did my best to satisfy the requirements. Did I get it right this time? - mattgb1 Lordsnowy (talk) 00:42, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey don't mean to sound rude but I have reverted the image from 'http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Sansa_Stark because the one you've set looks hand painted/grainy. However feel free to remove it again if you wish.' Blocking policy Hi QueenBuffy, I apologise for troubling you but I just wanted to raise something that might sound difficult. I notice that you and the other administrators seem to have a tough policy of blocking several anonymous users infinitely. I am aware that they have committed vandalism, spamming, and other unacceptable behaviour. I don't condone such actions. However, I am concerned it might sound pretty harsh because those are public accounts which get swapped around depending on the IP address. Perhaps, we could have a formal blocking policy guideline like what Wookieepdia has. Let's say a maximum of three or six months for anonymous users as a suggestion? I occasionally edit here. Have been editing quite a lot with Season 6. Please don't take this criticism personally. I appreciate the hard work that you and the other admins have put into make this Wiki a credible online encyclopaedia for everything Game of Thrones. It is just a suggestion from an outsider. Perhaps, this is something you should discuss with the other administrators and the community. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Andykatib 09:57, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me to your site!jsos 17:51, June 21, 2016 (UTC)Stark_of_Winterfell Lordsnowy (talk) 20:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Lousianna huh? riding horses to travel there? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTHCwU9rUdY Lordsnowy (talk) 05:57, June 22, 2016 (UTC) not sure what I've done that you seem so angry about :S all I did was send you a song :'( heres a quote of your message for me :( 'I've been on this wiki since 2011... trust me, if an anonymous IP address just adds some stupid crap; vandalism, spam, etc. You can guarantee they will be blocked infinitely. We don't have time to mess with people like that and they are up to no good--- again, ''trust me''. We are currently getting 1.5 million hits PER day... that is '''a lot of people and the potential for vandalism is quite high. Most people have been on Wikia long enough to know, "don't add stupid shit or you'll get blocked"... we just happen to be stricter here. Hope that clears things up for you.' *Hi QueenBuffy, Thanks for clarifying this Wiki's blocking policy. I'll let the matter rest for now. I think it is best to let the admins of each Wiki to determine their own policies. I can understand your Wiki's zero tolerance for vandalism policy especially in the light of all these leaks. Wish you all the best and happy editing. Andykatib 07:28, June 22, 2016 (UTC) **No worries, glad we have reached an understanding. Best regards. Andykatib 23:37, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Jaime Lannister Infobox Image 2 Why did you delete my image without warning and replace it with something that's rather inferior in quality? Mine was, no offense, higher in resolution and wasn't bathed in this weird filter. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 11:15, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *I'm not calling anything you're doing inferior because we didn't take the pictures, I'm talking about the version of the picture you uploaded. It was the exact same photo as the one I had before (which has now been deleted) except lower in resolution and such. That's all my issue is. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 12:43, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Been categorizing and tagging images today, and came across File:EdmureRoslin-1-.jpg. Looks like this user has had issues with uploading images in the past, and this would be his third warning. Just a heads up. Thereselovesyou (talk) 01:32, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey hun! Yeah, I'm still around. I've been editing a bit, but I find it easier to do it a couple days after the show airs, as so many people are adding random info. A lot of it is redundant, so I'm waiting until it's all up to go in and edit. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 11:26, June 24, 2016 (UTC) About the Navigation Bar So unfortunately, the "On the Wiki" section in the nav bar isn't editable. Since you already have the max amount of navigation links on every level, I suggest perhaps writing a blog post and featuring it prominently on the right-hand rail of the page -- or even featuring it in the sliding image gallery. Let me know how else I can help! Thereselovesyou (talk) 20:10, June 24, 2016 (UTC) You could absolutely write a protected blog post. I've seen communities that provide links to either a blog or article page re: policies up by the top right -- something with an image or graphic that encourages new users to click. (Similar to what German GoT wiki has under "Help": http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/) Thereselovesyou (talk) 20:41, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nowhere to be found Seems like admins here like blocking pages and forgetting about them - yet are nowhere to be found when REAL edit wars are emerging, like on the Jon Snow page. So what's going on up there? Looks like it's time to get some new admins. Lksdjf (talk) 05:58, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Well, my only excuse is that I only JUST watched it. I couldn't come by in fear of spoilers 19:21, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Lordsnowy (talk) 20:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) could you tell me what page it was? so far I've been adding the license to each and every picture, oh and by the way if you could give me permission to edit Jon Snow's page, all I will do is add new images released from HBO. Did you know Did you know that, in the Jaime article, someome put Tywin as "biological father/maternal first cousin once removed" in the relatives list and so one with each Lannister?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:08, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it was getting out of hand. I intend to rein in the brutes now that we're in the off-season. This is the time of reclamation when we take back the wiki after the noob rush.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :: I want to know who it was that put JOFFREY as Cersei's son/nephew/second cousin once removed, because that is as crazy as trying to state the degree of kinship between Rickard Karstark and Robb Stark.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Just to add: such edits are Ch'vyalthan level of bad.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Season 6 finale ratings ....I was stunned when we reached a new peak after the Hodor reveal in "The Door", at 4.8 million. Afterwards I delusionally said we might reach a 7 million peak after the season finale at this rate. Day-after Season 6 finale wiki site visit count was '''9.1 million. We are the ones who knock.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Can u please take off the privacy settings on Jon snow so I can say he will appear in the seventh season please. My best wishes I just wanted to send you my best regards and wishes. I hope you get well. Me and dragon will deal with any harassers.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:13, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :I can continue to work on the uncategorized photos ... it keeps me away from all those talk pages and the constant Rhaegar and Jon Snow talk. Right now my nerves are shot... and all that has just driven me crazy. When I work on the uncategorized stuff, I never have to see anything or anyone else. lol. But thank you for the well wishes. This is a journey I wasn't ready to take, but I guess God has different plans for me. Some days I won't have the physical energy to even edit on here, but as always I will be around eventually. 23:17, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey, this is kinda random, but I came across this and just wanted to say that I hope you're doing ok and that you're not alone. My mom had an autoimmune disease a few years ago (and I may have inherited it to some extent), so I can understand a bit how difficult it can be. As a side note (was going to mention this to yall before August anyways), I recall on the Community Connect wiki that you were originally going to the Connect thing in San Francisco in August. Since there doesn't seem to be any GoT representation attending right now, I thought I'd offer to bring any concerns/questions you guys have to Wikia as well as keep you updated on what's going on there (assuming you're interested). After all, this wiki and the GoT fandom in general is pretty damn big, and I'd be happy to help in that regard since I'll be going there anyways. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:13, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Favor - Delete Old Media Files As you might know, I have been trying to get all the shields to be consistent throughout the wiki. We are ony using the "main-shield" versions now so that if this version ever gets updated, it autmatically flows through the whole wiki. Anyway, I have managed to eliminate the usage of another batch of older versions of shields but I need someone to delete the files. I was hoping you could be that person, especially since people have started to re-use some of these older versions after I had already switched them out. So I don't really want to keep redoing the same work. Any help would be greatly appreicated. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:02, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Opinion Hi Queen - hope you are well. I put forward a request to rename several pages. I have detailed explanations and reasonings which you can find in item 82 of The Dragon Demands talk page. In short,the new names would be: Loras Tyrell Lancel Lannister Jon Umber (Greatjon) Jon Umber (Smalljon) Wylis (this last one is explained in item 40 on Gonzalo's talk page. Dragon agrees. If you could read over my message on both his and Gonzalo's talk page and tell me your thoughts, i would be most grateful. The backing of another admin helps. Thank you and let me know! Stay well! --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 16:35, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :No I agree completely. I noticed myself "Lancel"'s page and was like "Why isn't his last name on there", before realizing this was on an ongoing, current debate. Ser does need to be removed from Loras, because we never changed any of their names to "King". I mean, if we did that, imagine what Dany's page name would look like. lol I really don't even know why this was a debate, it should be common sense really. So go ahead.. you'll have no arguments from me. 17:54, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, however I am sadly not an admin, therefore I am unable to rename pages. Would you be able to rename those 4 pages i mentioned? Thank you --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 18:24, July 2, 2016 (UTC)